


Lollipop, you're beautiful

by imsorryimlate



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Matt is in an established relationship and share a cute morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop, you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I hope you'll like this oneshot.  
> By the way, it was my friend Jo who wanted me to name it “Lollipop, you’re beautiful”, blame her!

Nick woke up by light shining into the room.

Had he really slept until he naturally woke up,  _again?_  Even if it was Saturday, he usually tried to have some sort of sleep schedule so that the early mornings in the weekdays wouldn’t be so hard.

But nowadays he had a reason to sleep in. He turned over to look at the reason himself; Matt Fincham.

Yes, sleeping beside Matt was maybe the best thing Nick knew.

They didn’t cuddle a lot, or spoon, or held each other while they slept, but he could feel Matt’s presence, and that was more than enough.

Nick studied Matt’s peaceful, sleeping face. He had actually thought that his feelings would’ve faded a little over the many months he and Matt had been dating, but when his heart clenched when he looked at Matt’s beautiful being, he was almost sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Matt. He hadn’t said that to Matt though, he didn’t want to scare him away.

Nick moved closer and put his head on Matt’s chest. He could hear the steady beating of his heart, so close. He found Matt’s hand and let his fingers slide up his arm, stroking lazily. He heard Matt sigh and he was smiling before he even opened his eyes.

Nick felt Matt’s arms sneak around his waist and a kiss pressed down in his hair. It was a little funny position, since Nick was a tad bit taller and over all slightly bigger than Matt, but Nick knew that this made Matt feel more ‘butch’, so he went along with it. It’s not like he didn’t like it.

“We overslept again, didn’t we?” Matt murmured, amused.

“As usual. Did you sleep well?” Nick smiled.

“No, not at all. You kept rolling around and kicking me in your sleep. As usual” Matt said with an affectionate grin.

“Again? I’ve told you to wake me up and make me go sleep on the couch if I bother you too much. I don’t mind, I promise!” Nick was embarrassed that he wasn’t the perfect sleeping partner.

“No, I don’t want to do that”

“But I’m keeping you from getting a good night’s rest”

“A night with you is always a good night’s rest” Matt said sweetly and tightened his grip around Nick.

“Oh, someone woke up on the romantic side today, Romeo” Nick said and leaned up to kiss Matt’s neck. They had, after many disgusting morning breath kisses, decided to not kiss each other on the mouth until they had ate or brushed their teeth.

“Do you know what I thought about last night before I fell asleep? I was going to tell you, but you had already drifted off” Matt suddenly asked, and Nick could hear in his tone that this was something he really wanted to tell.

“What?” Nick retreated from Matt’s neck to give his boyfriend full attention.

“I don’t know if you remember this, but I was thinking about the first time I talked to you”

“Ah, when you were working for that horrible Chris Moyles?”

“I thought you said that there were no hard feelings between the two of you?”

“It doesn’t matter; he was being a dickhead to you”

“I’ve told you that I didn’t get offended-“

“But I know you lied. But that doesn’t matter right now, continue your story. The first time we talked?”

“Yes. We were doing some small talk and you asked me what I was doing later-“

“I did?! That was very straight-forward of me…”

“No, you didn’t say it like that,” Matt smacked him lightly over the head, “it was more like ‘I’m going out to party with this celebrity and all of her famous friends, what are you doing with your boring afternoon’-” Matt teased and tried to imitate Nick’s voice.

“No, I wasn’t like that!” Nick laughed. He was eager to hear what had happened next; he didn’t exactly remember his first time talking with Matt.

“No, you’re right; you were quite humble back then. It’s on older days you’ve become snobby”

“Hey! That’s a personality treat!” Nick defended himself and laughed when Matt gave him an incredulous look.

“Anyhow, at the time I had my long hair-” Matt began again, but was cut off by Nick once again.

“Ugh, yeah, I know. It looked horrendous”

“Stop interrupting me!”

“Oh, sorry, go on!”

“Right, you asked me what I was doing later that day and I told you that I was going to the hairdresser. And I remember that you told me to get a shorter haircut, because I had cute ears”

“Cute ears? Did you blush?”

“I thought that you were really weird, which proved to be a correct impression”

“But you followed my advice” Nick smiled.

“I did. I also remember your satisfied smile when you saw me next time”

“Come on, I had every reason to be satisfied! You had changed your hairstyle because I had given you a compliment on your ears. But answer the question; did you blush?”

“Maybe”

“Maybe means yes”

“In my defense, I wasn’t very used to compliments”

“Well, you actually do have cute ears…” Nick smiled and flicked Matt’s earlobe. Matt huffed in response. “I mean it! I just want to take them and put them in a little box!”

Matt pushed Nick away slightly.

“If you think that is normal pillow talk, I have some bad news for you”

“What? I was just giving you a compliment!”

“You said you wanted to cut off my ears and put them in a box!”

Nick’s laugh echoed through his flat, a laugh of pure happiness. Mornings like these were the best.

When his laugh had died down he cuddled closer to Matt again and rested his head on Matt’s stomach. He let out a sigh as he felt Matt’s fingers start to run through his hair.

“Mornings like this are my absolute favorites. I wish I could wake up like this every day”

“Speaking of that, I have something to ask you” Matt announced.

“Hm?” Nick didn’t exactly know what he had expected him to ask, but he hadn’t been prepared for what Matt actually questioned.

“Do you want to move in with me?”

“What?”

“I was just thinking that we are always at each other’s flats, and I have a lot of stuff in my bathroom that doesn’t belong to me, and we know how it is to live with each other and I think that it would really work out”

“Are you serious?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really want to move in with me?”

“Yes! Otherwise I wouldn’t ask” Matt rolled his eyes.

Nick was speechless. He just stared at Matt with a wide, happy smile. Matt waited for him to answer, but eventually just made his own assumption.

“Okay, I guess I take that silly smile of yours as a yes”

Nick let out a hysteric giggle that he was sure Matt was going to tease him for later. He quickly slung his leg over Matt and straddled his waist.

“It would be lovely to move in with you, Matt Fincham” Nick said and kissed Matt passionately.

“I thought we agreed on not kissing in the mornings” Matt said when they broke their kiss.

“I thought we agreed on not asking any big questions in the morning” Nick countered, even if they had never agreed on such a thing. He started to kiss Matt’s neck softly and felt Matt’s hands sliding up the back of his thighs.

“So you want me to propose in the evening?” Matt asked with amused voice.

Nick immediately pulled away from Matt’s neck and sat up straight.

_“What?!”_

“No, no, no, I didn’t mean that! I was just spinning off on the joke; I’m not going to propose!” Matt assured him.

“Not ever?” Nick asked with disappointment.

“Uh… yes, just not right now”

“When we’re a little bit closer to midlife, right?”

“You should stop worrying about your age. Your wrinkles are adorable”

Nick rolled off of Matt and bounced down on ‘his’ side of the bed.

“Why are you so mean to meeee?” Nick whined and covered his eyes, fake crying.

“Because you annoyed your way to my heart. I’m trying to do the same thing” Matt grinned and crawled over Nick’s body; keeping him down with his own. Nick felt Matt’s fingertips starting to dig into his sides. He usually wasn’t ticklish, but when Matt, of all people, tickled him he couldn’t stand it.

“But you’re already in my heart!” Nick yelled through his chuckles, flailing his arms and trying to push Matt off.

“I want to get further in” Matt said, his voice suddenly deeper. He stopped tickling Nick and started to caress his sides instead.

“I know a way for you to get, ah,  _further in_ ” Nick spread his legs and squeezed Matt’s hips between his knees.

“You’re right,” Matt murmured and lifted Nick’s legs, hooking them around his waist, “mornings like this are the best”

~

“It’s 06:52 on a Monday morning, hello to anyone who just joined us. It’s almost time for newsbeat with Tina Daheley, but first I have some exciting news for you” Nick said and Matt looked up from his computer. What news?

“I’m moving in with the boyfriend” Nick said and pushed a button, causing ‘victory’-music to start playing.

“Or  _my_  boyfriend. Not  _the_ boyfriend, he isn’t the ultimate boyfriend out there” Nick looked around the studio and saw everyone staring at him. “And everyone looks surprised. Even Finchy, which is odd since he was the one suggesting that we would move in together”

Matt’s eyes widened in surprise; Nick had never even implied that they were dating to the public. Okay, he had said that he was seeing someone in an interview a while ago and everyone wanted to know who, but Nick had simply ignored them.

“And now he looks even more surprised, like I popped his balloon or something… what are you so surprised over? That I called you ‘my boyfriend’ on air?”

“Uh… yes” Matt answered truthfully.

“Well, now the whole nation knows. The whole nation knows that we are going to live in sin” Nick said and chuckled.

“Live in sin?” Ian asked and Matt was just as confused as he was.

“Yeah, live together without being married,” Nick explained, “but I’m delighted to inform you that Matt have promised that he will make an honorable man of me in the future”

“Far future!” Matt added hurriedly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… he wants me to have grey hair first, he thinks that’s sexy”

“I don’t-“ Matt started, but Nick rudely interrupted him.

“Okay, it’s time for newsbeat with Tina Daheley”

Nick let Tina take over and walked up to Matt.

“Are you angry with me?” He asked with a smirk.

Matt just glared at him.

“Okay” Nick said and walked back to his usual spot in the studio. He could see in Matt’s eyes that he wasn’t really angry, but he was sure he would at least get a small scolding later.

Oh, how he loved it when Matt scolded him…


End file.
